


Just Sleep

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki needs to sleep and Tony wants him to. Written with MissSparklyKitty, my Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Sleep

Tony was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. on mute so he didn't disturb his sleeping lover in the other room, with a dark look on his face. Steve was on the screen, boasting about his latest achievement in that stupid way that sounded like he wasn't really boasting when Tony knew better. Smug bastard. He sighed. He hated not being able to sleep on these nights. He really did. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw was that damn cave. The one he had been trapped in for months. His jaw clenched unconsciously and he took a swig of his Jack Daniels. The night had been peaceful for Loki, the noises of the outside animals calming him to rest. He'd shift positions quite a bit, it being odd for Tony to be missing. He had grown to enjoy the mortal laying right beside him throughout the night. He tried to use his pillow to replace him, of course that not doing much. He sat up eventually, half asleep, stumbling out of their room. He wore an over-sized shirt that hung over his shoulder, rubbing his eye and sniffling a bit. He glanced into the living room, yawning softly as he went around to couch and sat down on the opposite side of Tony, allowing himself to lay down and rest his head on the engineer's lap without any words. This was better. Tony glanced down at the god for a moment, expression softening and body relaxing. He let one of his hands play with Loki's messy hair and kissed the side of his head. He returned his attention to the screen and turned the channel to a movie that Loki enjoyed. Loki purred softly, nuzzling into Tony's hand to enjoying the attention. He turned his eyes to the screen as well, yawning inaudibly. He curled his body up for warmth, moving to get closer to the other. He did like this movie, but was tired nonetheless and could not focus on it. He looked up at Tony, furrowing his brows. "Go to sleep." Tony murmured as he brushed Loki's cheek.

Loki huffed softly, hardly able to keep his eyes opened. "Why?"

"Because you can hardly keep your eyes open."

Loki lifted his head slightly, holding himself up to kiss Tony gently. "I want to stay up, and I will."

Tony hummed and smiled gently within the kiss, nuzzling the god's nose when he broke it. "Fine."

Loki smiled, laying his head back down in Tony's lap. "How generous of you." He looked up at him, chuckling softly as his purring continued.

"I am a philanthropist after all." Tony gave a soft grin as he shifted so both of them were laying down, Loki on top of him. Loki rested his head on his chest, trying to get comfortable on top of him before falling down next to him and curling up at his side Tony chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." Loki whispered tiredly, kissing his neck lightly.

"Just sleep, babe. I'm right with you." Tony murmured.

"No . . ." Loki replied stubbornly, sighing through his nostrils. "No."

"Please?"

"No . . ." Loki replied stubbornly, sighing through his nostrils. "No."

Tony sighed. "You're so stubborn." He muttered.

Loki wrapped his arms around Tony, clinging to him. "Perhaps."

"No, you definitely are."

"Perhaps." Loki repeated and Tony rolled his eyes. Loki smiled, kissing him gently, and Tony smiled softly before returned the kiss happily. Perhaps neither one needed to sleep.


End file.
